


Martyrs

by WolfaMoon



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Parenting, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Canon Rewrite, Eleven | Jane Hopper Needs A Hug, Eleven | Jane Hopper is a Harrington, Eleven | Joan Harrington, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Gen, Good Parent Jim "Chief" Hopper, Hurt Eleven | Jane Hopper, Hurt Steve Harrington, Minor Character Death, Past Character Death, Post-Season/Series 01, Tattoos, Travel, martyr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25170325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon
Summary: Set After Season 1. Two kids find family in the woods.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper & Jim "Chief" Hopper, Eleven | Jane Hopper & Steve Harrington, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Steve Harrington, Steve Harrington & Jim "Chief" Hopper, Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Martyrs

Martyrs  
By Wolfa Moon  
Summary: Set After Season 1. Two kids find family in the woods.  
Disclaimer: Don’t own.

MARTYRS

How could one little fight twist his life upside down? Steve Harrington was on top of the school in popularity, a king. Now dethroned and put into a place kind of his own making. So he runs. Runs till every muscle in his body burns. Runs till the air is desperately needed but can’t reach every blood cell. Runs till he drops. Cascading into the snow covered ground. Heaving in air and just trying to feel… something.  
Blood is trying to rush to places that are screaming. He wants to vocalize it but he has had enough. Looking up he watches as snow appears from the black of night.  
There is a snap in the silence. Taking a breath,  
“If you are here to take me than just do it.” The steps crunch closer. A face comes into his vision.  
“Are you hurt?” Steve blinks away the calling dark. Wiping snowflakes from his face he sees a person before him. They both tilt their heads. “Hurt?” She asks again.  
“In my own way.” Steve finally replies. The snow and finally the weather let his body know that it’s cold out. “What are you doing out here?” the girl looks around. Sitting up now his head feels woozy from the blood rushing back to body parts.  
“Hiding.”  
“Me too.”  
“Bad men?” Eleven looks around into the night. This has Steve look at her than it clicks. The short snippets he heard of the girl with powers.  
“I’m not a bad man. And no. You’re Mike’s El.” The girl goes wide-eyed. “Nancy, his sister told me about you. They said you died. Disappeared?”  
“Closed.”  
“Closed, okay. Do you want me to take you to Mike?”  
“Not safe.”  
“Bad men.” Steve gathered. “Well they weren’t interested in me so my house is safe and we can get warm.” Steve pulls Eleven close sharing what warmth he has with the young girl. 

M1

Getting close to his house she stops.  
“Don’t worry it’s just me there.”  
“Parents?” Steve gives a laugh and a smile.  
“They haven’t been home in a long time.” Ushering her into the house, they both shiver as the warmth sinks in. “Let’s get you some clean cloths and a shower. Follow me,” Steve motions her to follow. Upstairs he moves to his room before coming out to Eleven who just froze in the upstairs loft hallway. “Yeah.” Steve looks to the other door on this level. One of the room is his parents the other. The other room will do. Steve moves to the other door.  
“You okay?” El asks at his hesitation. Steve takes a breath and lets it out.  
“Yeah.” Steve opens the door and freezes. “This room is yours and there is a Jack and Jill bathroom that connects to mine. So you take first shower and I’ll wait.” He steps away from the room and enters his.  
Eleven still didn’t know what to make of Steve. He hadn’t hurt her. Had even offered her to go to Mike. Entering the room she turns on the light and looks at it in shock. The room is painted in a lilac color and the room screamed little girl. There were dolls and books on shelves and cloths. Looking around the room she spies photo’s and El takes in her reflection. She has looked better. Her eyes roamed back up to the picture. It was of a younger Steve and a girl who seemed to be younger than him. They looked happy like in the photos at Mike’s house.  
Knock, Knock. She looks to where she entered but no one is there. Moving to the two doors she opens one. It is a closet filled with girls cloths but none that looked like that could fit her. Knock, knock. Stepping back she opens the other. Steve is standing there.  
“Hey thought you had gotten lost. Do you know how to work the shower or do you need me to?”  
“You?”  
“Okay. I’ll warm it up and call you to get washed.” Steve went about getting the temperature right. Eleven watches. She has gotten showers before but one of the lab coats always got the water ready for her. “There is a towel here and I’ll leave you some of my cloths out to sleep in, okay?”  
“Yes, thank you.” Steve smiles before stepping out and closing the door leading to his bedroom.

M2

Steve sits on his bed with his head in his hands. What the hell is he doing? Bringing in a strange and apparently mentally powered kid who is lost. So lost. Who is he to take care of her? But where Else will she go, nowhere. Taking deep breaths he makes himself focus. It’s been so long since the room next to his has been occupied. He really didn’t want to think on that but how could he not.  
Knock, knock. Steve looks up to see Eleven there in his cloths and holding one of the stuff animals from the room. Steve can only smile at her.  
“You look nice.”  
“Pretty?” Steve smiles bigger.  
“Defiantly.” Eleven moves in to sit next to him. Her hand moves to his hair. Steve moves his head closer so she can touch. Watching her touch his than touch her own head. “Your hair will grow out in time. Let me get a shower and I’ll make us some food. You can stay in here if you want or you could go into um… your room.”  
“My room?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Whose stuff?”  
“That was my sister’s.”  
“Where?”  
“She died.” Steve closes the door to the bathroom. Eleven saw his face go sad as he closed the door. Dead, gone. Looking down at the stuffed animal in her hands. It still hurt him yet he had given her the room.  
*  
Steve made some soup placing a bowl in front of her.  
“I’ll make us something better in the morning.” Eleven slurps the soup down. “it’s not my best cooking.”  
“Good.” Steve sits across from her sipping his own but cringing as it hit his split lip. “You’re hurt?”  
“It … long story.” Sipping some water he looks at her. “So these bad men will come back, right?” Eleven shrugs. “I have an idea.” Eleven looks at him. ”Ok… um.. Have you noticed that my parents aren’t here. Well in truth they haven’t been here since I was well before high school. And I have all my sisters’ paperwork. My dead sister. We could pass you off as my sister and you’d be safe.”  
“I be your sister?”  
“Yeah. You’d be safe and if anyone asked you would be.. you would be Joan Harrington. You would be my sister.” Steve looks at her. “if you want me, I’m yours.” El looks at him. Stares hard at him. Smiling and nodding Steve smiles back before finishing his meal.  
*  
Getting El in bed reminds Steve of something long forgotten and pushed away. Grabbing a pair of reading glasses he sits on her bed. Pulling a book from the stack by her bed light. El’s eyes go wide as he places his glasses on and opens the book.  
“Its just glasses. They help me read. Don’t tell anyone okay?”  
“Why?”  
“Because no one knows. I have to lay low myself.”  
“Bad men?”  
“In a way.” He opens the book “Frog and Toad are Friends. Sound good?” She shrugs. “Has anyone ever read a story to you before?”  
“No.”  
“Well let’s change that.” Steve begins to read El the story. After reading it through a third time Steve calls it quits and moves toward his room. “If you need me. I’m through here. Night.”

M3

El relaxed and slept. There were monsters but she fought them in her dreams. Than a person was crying and calling out for help. Turning she sees Steve being attacked by the demogorgon. It steps ripping into him. No! she shouts. He is lifeless before her yet she can still hear him crying. Turning she sees another Steve there holding someone safe in his arms. A man she does not know comes toward them and throws him one direction but grabs the person he was protecting. This man screams at this small girl that Steve had held. Shacking the poor girl before pushing her away. She screams before vanishing into the wet ground.  
Gasping, she wakes up. The dream is over or that place is over but there is still crying and calling.  
“Joan,” Steve calls from his room. El moves toward Steve’s room through the bathroom to see him thrashing on the bed and reaching. His lip is bleeding again and is spilling down his chin. “Joan.” El moves to the bed.  
“Steve,” she tries low at first. “Steve.”  
“Joan,” Steve huffs waking eyes darting before landing on El. “Sorry, I’m sorry.”  
“Steve?”  
“Nightmare.”  
“Nightmare?”  
“Bad dream.”  
“Memory.” El confronts Steve. Steve shakes than nods his head.  
“Yeah.”  
“Man killed her.” Steve nods.  
“And he hasn’t set foot in this house since.” El looks at him as Steve starts to cry. “My father is a bad man. No one knows and no one cares.” El sits besides him and leans into him. Steve stiffens at first before throwing an arm around her. “sorry I woke you.”  
“Nightmare too.” Steve nods.  
“Seems to be the night for them. Do you want to sleep here?” Steve shakes his head at how stupid the request is. He is a man, a teenager.  
“Yes.” El says softly. The two lay down and sleep. No dreams.  
*  
The next morning they woke To warmth and not alone. Steve went down and made pancakes. Eleven looks at them.  
“Eggos?”  
“Eggos? No, pancakes. Better.” Steve plates and sits. “I’ve sent a letter to school saying I’ll be away. We’re going to get out of Hawkins and get things we will need for you to be safe.”  
“How long?”  
“Month maybe, two.”  
“Mike?”  
“Mike? Your friend? They’ll be here when we get back.” Steve smiles. 

M4

In Atlanta, Georgia, Steve went to a person who he knew who could create fantastic id’s.  
“So Steve you need some more fake id’s?” Emile asks  
“In a manor of speaking I do.” Steve slides papers over to him.  
“What’s this?”  
“I need you to make some fake school records.”  
“Joan Harrington?”  
“My sister. I need id’s and school records, medical.”  
“This is serious.” Emile looks through the papers.  
“I know but you are the best.”  
“I’m good with id’s but this.”  
“My school is no where. Pick a school in Chicago, New York. Bounce the information around.”  
“You thought this out. Why?”  
“You’ve never asked me why before.”  
“True. But..” Steve places cash in front of him. About 200 dollars. The man looks up at Steve.  
“I’ll give you 300 more when you’re done.”  
“This is serious.”  
“On my life.” This man had only ever seen the party Steve. This is serious. This boy before him is a man and protecting someone.  
“Give me a week. I suggest you take your sister to visit in the cities and to these places you want your sister to be bounced around too.” Steve nods. “Be careful.”  
“When has that been known to be true about me.”  
*  
Steve goes back to the hotel to find El watching TV.  
“You’re back.”  
“Of course I’m back.” He moves to sit beside El and her tray of Oreos. “Let’s go get some real food.”  
*  
Steve buys a Polaroid camera and starts taking pictures of their adventures. Zoo, art, plays. Driving down to see the gulf of Mexico. Play in the ocean. Swim with dolphins.  
Heading up to New York. Seeing a play. Taking pictures upon pictures.

M5

Steve takes in her wrist while in New York. They had been hiding the number for some time with make up and now bracelets and a watch. Steve may not be talented but he knew this would always be a dead giveaway of who she is.  
“Joan,” El looks at him getting use to being called by her new name. “Maybe we should get a tattoo over your number.”  
“A new tattoo?”  
“Something pretty. Maybe a bird or a flower.” She rubs the number on her wrist. This has been apart of her for so long. “I’ll get one too. And it can be a sign of our rebellion from our parents and such.”  
“A bird?”  
“Or a flower?”  
“A bird.” Steve smiles.  
“Should I get it the same place.”  
“You be like me.”  
“I’ll be your family.”

M6

Nancy had quizzed more like drilled Tommy and Carol about where Steve went. The last time she saw him he had dropped off the gift for Jonathan Byers. And since then nothing. Even going to Hopper but that only came up with the permission for time off from school for family reasons.  
“Maybe his old man finally died,” Tommy had laughed before walking away from Nancy.  
“We can only wish.” Carol voices Before following Tommy. Nancy had called and called and nothing. This frustrated her to no ends.  
At home walking downstairs to the basement she finds Mike where he hid El.  
“Hey.”  
“Hey,” Mike replied before hitting the button a few times before shoving in under the covers. “So no Steve?”  
“No El?” They both nod before sitting across from one another.  
“I thought you broke up with him?”  
“I didn’t break up with him. It’s just.. nobody knows where he is and no one cares.”  
“He’s a douche.”  
“No he’s not.”  
“Really?”  
“There are so many sides to Steve that no one sees. They see what he wants them to see.” Mike looks up at Nancy at this. “Something is going on and…”  
“You’ll figure it out. You’re smart.”  
“So are you.”

M7

El watches carefully as Steve applies a cream over the healing tattoo. It’s a gorgeous bird with long tail feathers and looks to be on fire.  
“Phoenix.” El states.  
“Yeah it’s a mythical bird that dies in flames but is reborn again. Does it hurt?”  
“Pretty.” Steve finishes before placing some lotion on his. “I’ll do.” El takes the lotion and rubs it over his own phoenix tattoo. Several artists didn’t want to tattoo them but money talks. “Thank you.”  
“I didn’t do anything.” Steve stays watching her take her time.  
“You do a lot.” Steve smiles at El. “You’re a good person.”  
“Yeah, I got a 12 year old a tattoo.”  
“You protect me.”  
“I’m going to try.” They head out to another diner and get some new food she has never had again. 

M8

Driving back to Atlanta the tire goes on his car. It skids and flips but El controls so it lands right side up. Steve turns to her.  
“You okay?” He asks. She wipes the blood on a napkin before looking at him.  
“I’m fine.” El/Joan watches as Steve rakes his eyes over her checking. She smiles at him. He returns the smile. Huffing the tense air out before getting out of the car.  
“There’s a town that we passed through not far from here. We can walk.” Steve grabs a backpack filled with essentials and important things. El grabs her bag before heading down the road too. Following close to Steve. “We’ll get a tow and be on our way.”  
It was a mile to the town where the welcoming diner sign beckoned them in. It is humid for a winter day.  
“Oh my dears.” A woman came over with water and placed it before them. El took hers and drank all of it. The lady watched as the boy took a sip before handing it over to the girl. The waitress huffed before grabbing El’s cup filling it and handing it to Steve. “You drink that.”  
“Thank you.” Steve says drinking the ice water.  
“What happened to you two?”  
“Car tire blew.”  
“I see. Henry, Henry! Call Jake at the shop they have a blown tire.” A deep yup was heard from the back.  
“Thank you.” Steve says. Looking over to El, he smiles. “Can we have two menus please?”  
“Sure thing.”  
“What’s the car?” the deep voice calls. The waitress who has her name labeled on her, Irene turns to Steve.  
“BMW about a mile, I think, north of town.” She relays the information.  
“Chicken and waffles.” El voices. Steve looks down at his.  
“You can get hers started.” Steve informs Irene.  
“Are you sure?”  
“I bet we might be here for a while.”  
*  
Irene is watching the two when the call comes in from Jake. Looking at them the girl has finished her second milkshake and the boy keeps handing his to her, which she keeps pushing back at him. To her much chagrin when he dips a fry in the milkshakes.  
The cook hands the phone to Irene.  
“Hey Jake, the car done?”  
“You know it is. And you say it’s two kids?”  
“Yes.” Jake starts telling Irene his observations… Well this car is filled with cloths and other odds and ends. Are they paying for their food?... Irene looks over at the two kids. She really didn’t know what to think of them. They were kind and the bigger was awfully protective of his sister. Even giving his meal as much as he could to her. It could be an act? Then she sees the boy pull out his wallet and takes a hundred dollar bill out. Maybe they did rob someone.  
…”Hey Irene,”… Jake asks over the phone. …”So what do you want me to do?”... She looks back over to see the boy give she gathers his sister his jacket. She smiles before eating another fry. Where did that food go? “Tow the car to the diner. Give me the cost and I’ll go tell him.” Hanging up she goes over to the duo. “Jake called, your car is done and Jake is going to tow it back over.”  
“That’s great. Did he tell you how much?”  
“$100.” Steve nods before pulling the money from under his cup over.  
“And how much for the meal?” With his sleeves bare she sees his phoenix tattoo. She had seen it on the girl and thought pretty art. But they both have it. Her mind went to Jesus and if these kids are in a cult or a gang. She watched those shows on TV making her worry. “Is there something wrong?”  
“We want no trouble.” Steve shakes his head and looks at her.  
“Neither do I. I want to pay for our meal and be on our way.” Irene gives the two a looks before laying the check down. El leans over once she leaves.  
“What happened?”  
“No clue.”  
“She’s scared.” Steve nods his head in agreement.  
“Of what, I have no idea.” Looking at the check he nods. Pulling $30 out he goes up to pay. This time the big cook in the back comes out. “Hi, I’d like to pay.” Steve plastered on a smile. The man eyed Steve up and down. His eyes finally landing on the phoenix.  
“You in a gang?” Steve shakes his head.  
“No sir.”  
“Cult?”  
“What?” Steve looks over to El and sure her hair had grown a little but still looked shaved. “No, they’re our family crest.” He looks over at El. “She’s been sick.” The man concluded,  
“Last hurrah?” The man eyes Steve again.  
“Kind of.” It was. To no longer being alone. The man nods taking the money. Steve moves to El and grabs his bag and hundred before taking her hand and heading outside.  
“Bye,” El calls.  
Jake took the money and watched as Steve and El got into the car. Entering the diner once the two left he talks with Irene and the cook. They inform Jake that the girl was on a last hurrah trip. This makes Irene cry.

M9

In Atlanta, they drive to the pick up information not far from Emory University. Emile comes over taking in El.  
“So this is Joan Harrington?”  
“Let’s see.”  
“Cash first.” Steve holds it up but doesn’t hand it over. Emile smiles handing his work over. Steve hands the money. They both look at their new wares.  
“Fantastic work as always.”  
“I am the best. See you Harrington’s around. And for old times sake made a fake ID for her.” Pocketing the money Emile leaves. Steve looks in and finds all the records and it looks genuine.  
“We’re all set.” Heading to the car he looks over at Joan/El. “Do you want to got to Disney world? I’ve never been and always wanted to go.”  
“Disney?”  
“The mouse cartoon. It’s a theme park and it will be fun.”  
“I…” Eleven had experienced so much in such a short amount of time. And Steve would be with her. She would be safe and with family. “Sounds like fun.”  
“Sweet. Than we can return home.”

M10

Steve could only smile at the pictures that littered the bed. El had fallen asleep holding a stuffed Donald Duck. Picking up one of them at the entrance of the park. A place he thought dark inside him begins to fill with warmth again. Looking over at Joan his mind takes a peak into that once dark void. Seeing the former image of his sister. The one he held onto everyday. This moment looking at El he can let her go. Let the red ball of hate and anger dissipate from her memory.  
Laying down he just stares at El/Joan.  
“Steve,” El speaks quietly in sleep.  
“I’m here.” Moving to lie down beside her.  
“Brother.”  
“For as long as you want me.” El smiles hugging Donald closer to her falling back asleep. Steve falls asleep with a smile too.

M11

Returning home is different from when he left. Hawkins seems so much smaller. Seeing what the world could be and holds. Than to return to this hamlet and wonder. Knowing now this is not his final destination. Looking over at Joan he smiles as she dances to the music that she is blaring in the car. Laughing at her they smile. She is home for him.  
“Let’s get this stuff inside.” Pulling up to the house. Getting out he looks at his prison. His solitary confinement.  
“Steve,” El/Joan looks at him. “You okay?”  
“Yeah,” he smiles at her. Reaching in the back to pull one of the many bags of her new life. Their new life.  
Opening the door there is a pile of mail waiting for him. Bypassing those to set the bags down in the living room. Joan comes in placing some more bags in the living room. This goes on for a few more times till the car is empty.  
Picking up the mail he looks through seeing bills, which were auto paid. Thanks dad. Then there were checks, which were his allowance. Hush money and take care of yourself. Next were letters with just his name written on it in a nice scrawl and letters from his school, great. Opening the school letter he sees his 2nd quarter grades, passing. Now he has to catch up with 3rd and go back for forth. Maybe he can test out.  
“Steve?”  
“Yeah Joan.” El smiles at her name.  
“Can I see Mike?”  
“Yeah once we get you set up at school and build your background a little more. So we take the next week walking the town and get you in school. But you can’t hang with Mike outside of school because he is being watched by the lab.”  
“Papa.”  
“Yeah. So in school and here but we can’t just jump right in.”  
“Jump in?”  
“What we are doing is risky. They might know what you look like but you have your new look.” Touching her growing curly hair with some colored tips from New York. “Just take it easy and if Mike pushes. You have to tell him, not safe.” El nods. “I’m serious. If they come after us we have to run.” Steve points to two backpacks they brought in. They had been packing them along the way adding and checking.  
Inside the bag is a jacket, 2 sets of clothes, money, jerky, simple medical supplies. To put it simply, a bug out bag. Taking in the bags she looks back at Steve.  
“Together.” Steve nods at his promise.  
“Promise.” Smiling, “Let’s get something to eat.”

M12

Nancy had to do a double take when Steve walked past the pharmacy. He had his sunglasses on and pointing things out to a teenage girl wearing the same version of his sunglasses. She looked familiar. Stepping out of the store Nancy calls to him,  
“Steve!” Nancy screams. Steve stops to turn to her.  
“Hey Nancy,” smiling while El stops coming back to Steve.  
“Where have you been?”  
“Away.”  
“I know that, but where?”  
“None of your business.” Steve had gone over the events of the past and saw this was going nowhere. “Besides I thought you were with Jonathan.”  
“Jonathan, Jonathan Byers?”  
“Is there another one?” Steve looks to Joan/El for help.  
“Steve, let’s go get some food.” Joan asks as a way out.  
“Alright. Later Nancy.”  
“Who’s that?” Steve begins to walk off.  
“Later Nancy.”  
“Wait,” she moves to step in front of him. “You dumped me for what, for her. Isn’t she a little young for you?” Steve puts his glasses on his head and gets into Nancy’s space. She looks startled.  
“You dumped me or were after what happened. Also that is my sister. So get your mind out of your gutter Nancy. Excuse me.” Moving around her to take Joan’s hand. “Let’s go.” Joan/Eleven glares at her. “Don’t.” Steve warns tugging her down the street. Leaning down. “Not worth it.” Joan/Eleven thinks otherwise but remembers,  
“She was nice.”  
“She is nice but she needs to know everything and I was just a phase with her.”  
“Phase?”  
“Something you go through to get to the next stop on your life. A learning experience.”  
“What did you learn?”  
“There is more to life than high school and Hawkins.” She nods. Steve pulls her in close. “And that I have family.” Joan/El hugs him.

M13

Entering the middle school he has to stop and take the place in. It’s Friday so kids are making plans as is he.  
“Harrington,” the principle calls to him as he comes toward him.  
“Yes sir.”  
“Aren’t you in the wrong building?”  
“No sir. I’m actually here to enroll my sister.”  
“Your sister?”  
“Yes sir.”  
“Okay than. This way.” Steve is lead to the principle office and begins the paperwork.  
“So why aren’t your parents doing this?”  
“They are extremely busy like always.” The principle nods knowing all too well how the Harrington’s like to travel and never be there.  
“So why is your sister finally coming here?”  
“Some trouble in New York.”  
“Uh-huh.” Sorting through the papers Steve has to stop and squint. “Ever get your eyes tested?” The principle asks. Steve looks at him and shakes his head. “Figures.” Reaching into his top drawer he produces a set of reading glasses. “Try these.” Steve looks at them as if it’s covered in slime. “Go ahead.” Shrugging his shoulders he tries them on and the words become clear. The principle chuckles at Steve’s reaction. “Great, huh?” Steve had to smile recollecting at the pair he had at home. The pair sitting in Joan’s room on the current book they are reading.  
“Yeah,” filling out the paper was so much easier.  
After finishing, Steve takes off the glasses and hands them back.  
“Keep them and if you are taking care of your sister, you’ll need them. And use them in school.”  
“Thank you.” The principle looks at the papers.  
“She’s traveled a lot.” Steve nods knowing his early grade school years look the same. Than the last longest stint in New York. The grades were just passing. “So Joan Harrington can start school next Monday. You’re the only emergency contact.”  
“Did it help that my parents were mine?” The principle huffs and nods.  
“Can’t wait to meet her. Anything I need to know?”  
“She’s shy. But don’t get her upset.”  
“She acts out.”  
“I’m surprised she survived as long as she did in New York.” Steve smiles innocently and in way that’s disarming.  
“Alright than.”  
“Can I get a note for my school for being late today?”  
“Sure.”

M14

Entering high school feels different. It’s so different from when he left. Realizing this mini vacation did more for him than he realizes.  
“Hey, king Steve is back,” Tom calls.  
“I’m back.” Steve smiles. “Gotta take this to the principle.” Holding up his late note and a mock note from his parents for his mini vacation.  
“Everything okay?” Carol asks. She may seem brash but under that she is caring. Especially to her flock.  
“Yeah, never been better. See yah later.” Steve walks to the principle’s office.  
“He’s different.” Carol observed.  
“How?”  
“I don’t know. But it’s good.”  
“So maybe the old man really did die?”  
“Maybe,” she snaps her gum before pulling Tom toward their first class.  
*  
Steve entered the library during his lunch break. Not hungry for food he goes to get college applications and some lawyer books. Sitting down with his paddles he opens the law book. Glancing around the room before pulling out the glasses and putting them on.  
Engrossed on the book he is startled when a hand waves in his vision. Looking up,  
“Hey Jonathan.”  
“Hey. What are you doing here?” Jonathan asks sitting down across from him.  
“Reading.” Steve smiles. Jonathan nods than takes in the books and college brochures.  
“Lawyer?”  
“I know most of them already so I can skirt around them.” Steve laughs quietly but Jonathan can see past that. Knows there are deeper reasons for him knowing the rules. “So why are you here?”  
“This is where I always come after eating my lunch.”  
“I thought you would be with Nancy.”  
“Nancy?” Steve bookmarks his page.  
“Yeah, my ex.”  
“Does she know that. She was having a conniption trying to find out where you were..”  
“I don’t know but we don’t act like a couple after… you know.” Jonathan nods, monster hunting. “Go for it.”  
“She wouldn’t want me.”  
“She wants you more than she ever wanted me.”  
“But she interrogated everyone trying to find you.”  
“Nancy needs to know everything about everyone or people she knows so she knows.”  
“Huh.”  
“A warning.”  
“So should I ask her out?”  
“You can.” Jonathan finally looks at Steve.  
“Are you wearing glasses?”  
“Yeah, to read.”  
“Oh.”  
“She doesn’t know that. You could use that as an ice breaker.”  
“Why are you breaking up with her?”  
“Because the world is bigger than Hawkins. You want to go to NYU.”  
“How do you know that?”  
“My eyes may be shitty up close but killer at a distance. I saw the pamphlet in your room.”  
“Oh.”  
“So why NYU?”  
“Photography program.”  
“Really. Could always get a side gig making fake id’s.” Jonathan gives him a stern look. Steve smiles. “Thought so.”  
“So where did you go?”  
“Family stuff. You should go to NY for a weekend during the summer.”  
“I can’t.”  
“Because of your mom and Will.” Jonathan nods. “Alright, I can understand that.” And he could now. Thinking on Joan he smiles. “I got to get to class. See yah Jonathan and go for it.” Steve picks up his books and head to check out.

M15

Joan jumps when Steve enters their house. Moving to him and hugging him tight.  
“Hey, you okay?”  
“Missed you.”  
“I missed you too. Got you all signed up for school.”  
“Really?” Eyes wide.  
“Yeah. You start Monday and you need to stop responding to El and I need to be on that bandwagon too, Joan.”  
“Steve.” They smile at one another.  
*  
The weekend was spent reviewing over the basics. Math went by like a soothe criminal. Reading came with new words and plenty of questions. Simple science enticed her to understand more of the planet and beyond. History is them watching movies before bed or falling asleep to the movie. simultaneously that was introduced over their field trip so she could pass as the grade she is in.  
Fixing her hair Steve flicks one of the colored tips.  
“Looking good.” Joan smiles before stepping aside to watch Steve fix his hair up. “You okay?”  
“Nervous. What if I see Mike?”  
“You probably will see Mike. You just can’t react okay. Remember you are Joan Harrington. If he confront you, you need to.”  
“Laugh and play it off.”  
“Good.” She nods to the word and understanding. “Than by the end of the week sees where it stands. I don’t want to keep you apart but the bad men are still out there.”  
“Bad men.” She nods.  
Moving to the front door she grabs her military messenger bag up from the chair. Steve grabs his bag following her out.  
Driving to school Joan puts in a Duran Duran cassette. Blaring the music as they make their way to school. 

M16

Steve is in French class when a call over the PA system requests him to the principle office. Everyone looks at him. Grabbing his books he heads to the office. The principle is standing there.  
“Yeah?”  
“Your sister.”  
“She okay.” The principle hands him a paper and he heads to the middle school.  
Entering the middle school principle office he sees Joan sitting there. Seeing Steve she runs to him.  
“Hey, what happened?” The principle comes out with another girl and her mother. The girl has an ice pack over her face. Taking a look at her she knows who she is.  
“Where are her parents?” Her mother barks. “They should be here and not you.”  
“My parents are working.” Steve says. “What happened looking to the principle?”  
“I’ll tell you what happened. Your sister hurt my daughter. Slammed her into a locker.” Steve looks down to Joan. Joan nods.  
“She broke my bag.” Steve looks to them.  
“Did your daughter break her bag?”  
“She did it out of defense.” The mother barks. Steve moves close to them. The mother puffs herself up to say I am not intimidated by you. Smirking he looks to the girl. The girl eyes go wide. His smile broadens.  
“Guess it’s time to tell the truth than.” The girls steps back wide eyed.  
“It was me, not her.” The injured girl says.  
“What are you talking about? You told me she hurt you. We are going to call the lawyers. No way are your parents paying their way out of this.” The mom begins a tangent with her daughter trying to pull her away.  
“If you want to go that route.” Steve says to the mom shouting,  
“Yes!” and her daughter shouting,  
“NO!”  
“What is really going on here?” The principle asks.  
“So should I tell him or not?” Steve looks at the girl hard. The girl looks more frightened now.  
“No, I was bullying her. I grab her bag because I, because I wanted it. And she was just defending herself.”  
“What are you saying Mandy?” Her mom says with a shrill.  
“It was my fault.”  
“But you told me.”  
“It. Was. My. Fault.” The principle looks between the parties.  
“So what would you like done Mr. Harrington?” Steve looks to Joan.  
“I don’t want them in any classes together and she replace the bag.”  
“I will not.” The mother vocalizes. Steve looks to Mandy again.  
“How much?” Mandy asks.  
“What?” the mom looks to her daughter.  
“$30.” The mom’s eyes go wide. “It’s the cost of the bag and shipping from New York City. And I want it now.”  
“I will not pay.” The mom stands her ground. Not intimidated by the rich kid of Hawkins. Steve looks to Mandy.  
“If I hear that one more time I’m taking the principle into his office and having a lovely discussion with him.” Steve looks right at Mandy and than turning to her mother. “I’m sure you would love to know what I know.” Mandy begins to hiccup and cry.  
“Mr. Harrington should we step into my office?” The principle asks. Steve looks to Mandy who is wiping the tears on her shirtsleeve. Reaching inside her mom’s purse she grabs the cash. Handing it to him before running out of the office.  
“This is not the end of this.” The mother looks at the money in his hands before following her daughter out.  
“Mind telling me what that was all about?” The principle asks.  
“That’s for me to know.”  
“I can make you.”  
“No you can’t. Not without a legal guardian present.” Steve turns to kneel before Joan. “You okay?”  
“Yes.” She hands him the wreaked bag. Looking it over he elongates the strap so it can run under the flap. It works somewhat. He’ll try and fix it later before ordering another. Handing her back the bag.  
“Want to go back to class?” Joan nods. “Good, I’ll pick you up after school.” Joan looks to the principle.  
“You’re free to go. Check with Miss. Barton for a late pass.”  
“Bye Steve.” She squeezes him one more time before departing. Steve turns to the principle.  
“So what classes do they have together?” The principle takes in the teenager before him. This is not the Steve Harrington who went to middle school here. Nor was he the one he heard rumors about from his high school daughter.  
“This way.”  
*  
Getting back to school for his second half of the day his mind is not there. In English they are reading The Great Gatsby. That is the first time he pulls his reading glasses out. People scoff and make some remarks to him. Yet when it is his turn to read. He spoke the line,  
“I like large parties. They’re so intimate. At small parties there isn’t any privacy.”  
“And what does that mean?” His teacher asks him. He pulls the glasses so he can look at her.  
“In a large party you can be one on one with a person with no one Else to hinder upon your conversation. In private ones everyone there has an opinion and not from the one you asked.”  
“Very good. Maybe those glasses are doing you some good. Robin, continue.” Robin jerks from her shock at what she heard from the dingus’ mouth. Maybe there is something under his hair.  
For the rest of the day he used his glasses in class. Some people made comments but Steve brushed them off. Carol and Tommy waited for him by his locker.  
“So are we going to have a welcome home party at your house tonight?’ Tommy asks.  
“No parties at my house anymore.”  
“What?” Tommy asks wondering what happened to nix the rule of no more parties.  
“I can’t. I have my sister to look after now.”  
“Wow.” Tommy said a little pissed.  
“So that was the big vacation?”  
“Yeah. My rents got tired of taking care of her. So here she is.” Carol nods.  
“No sweat. Maybe we can have a small gathering this weekend?”  
“We’ll see.” Closing his locker door. “Later.” Steve exits.  
Nancy remains quiet as he passed the corner she was, not, hiding behind. Learning that Steve is now the sole caretaker of his sister. So may things opening up about him. The realization that he lived in that house all by himself.  
*  
Steve pulled up in the line to pick up Joan. Looking out he saw the D&D squad waiting on their bikes for something. Mike looked to be seething about something. Will looked like he was waiting. Realizing now Steve was in the pick-up line behind Jonathan. Searching beyond them he looks for Joan. She is hanging back with Jennifer Hayes. Smiling at Joan for making a friend.  
Will waves to his crew before getting in his brother’s car. The squad didn’t move after Will entered. Mike glared at him as he pulled up.  
“What are you doing here?”  
“Not picking you up. JOAN!” Joan waves good-bye as she runs to his car. As she opens the door Dustin points at her to say something and Mike makes a move to get off his bike as Joan/El gets in and they drive off. Mike looks to get back on his bike to follow but Lucas stops him. Like see, it’s not El.  
“You okay?” Steve asks.  
“Mike stared at me the whole day. We have science together.”  
“We knew this would happened.”  
“Why didn’t he talk to me?”  
“Because he is unsure if it is you or he is seeing what he wants to see.”  
“Huh?”  
“He misses you and could be seeing Eleven in other people.”  
“Oh.”  
“Maybe by the end of the week we will see.” She nods. “So who is your new friend?”  
“Jennifer Hayes. I sat at lunch with her and her friends.”  
“They nice?”  
“Yes,” so far.  
“I’m proud of you.” Joan looks to Steve. “You made friends and you didn’t use your powers on anybody or…”  
“I made the locker door hit her in the face.” Steve smiles at her. Joan looks over at him worried until he starts laughing. He had suspected she had done something against Mandy.  
“That’s my girl.”  
“You are not angry?”  
“No one suspected?” She shakes her head. “Than you did awesome. Probably better than I would be if I had your gift.”  
“What would you do?”  
“No, no. I am not corrupting you.”  
“If I am to behave that way because I am a Harrington.”  
“A Harrington huh. Mostly we think we are better than everyone Else. Which you showed by not using your powers. You made friends with one of the other richest families in Hawkins. I think you’re Harington enough.”  
“What Else should I do?”  
“Just be. Did you buy what you wanted for lunch?”  
“Yes.”  
“And what did you ask for that she gave you a hard time about?”  
“Chocolate pudding.”  
“Did you get it?”  
“She opened her bag showing him the 3 she received.”  
“See, a natural.”  
“Steve?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Can I get a bike?” Steve looks at her as they pull into their driveway.  
“A bike?”  
“Yes.”  
“Okay, well I’ll have to see what we have and I guess sure.”  
“Thank you.”  
“What are big brothers for?”

M17

Steve teaches Joan how to layer the chicken in breadcrumbs. Taking the chicken, dunking in the egg and layering it in breadcrumbs. Placing it on a baking sheet. Sitting at the dinning room table they go over their homework while it bakes.  
Then there is a knock on his door. Steve looks to Joan.  
“Go upstairs,” he says before grabbing the bat from the coat closet. Walking to the door he waits for Joan to be in her room. There is a knock again.  
“Hello?” Steve asks through the door.  
“Open the door, it’s me.” Groaning not wanting to open the door for Nancy. Through the door,  
“Go home Nancy.”  
“I want to talk to you.”  
“No, you want to get into my business. Go home.”  
“Why won’t you let me in?”  
“Because you were not invited and no. Go home.” Steve voices again. His calm fading quickly at the audacity of her. “Go ask Jonathan out.”  
“What? What are you talking about?”  
“Go home or go to Jonathan’s and ask him out.”  
“I can’t…”  
“Nancy leave or I’m calling the police.”  
“What?”  
“Now!”  
“Fine.” Waiting a moment before moving away from the door to the bottom of the steps.  
“Joan?”  
“She left.” Joan says coming out and down the stairs. Steve nods.  
“Let’s finish up your homework and eat..”  
“Are you okay?” Steve runs a hand through his hair.  
“Yeah, fine.” From all her time with Steve she knew this to be a nervous gesture. Knowing that something is scaring him and not letting it show. Moving to him she moves her hand to comb through his hair. Smiling when Steve leans into it. Joan knew that Steve needs her just as much as she needs him. “thanks.” The oven timer goes off making them jump. They giggle and move to get dinner.  
That night, Steve reads to her again some Dr. Seuss. Both falling asleep lying next to one another. Not alone.

M18

Running the ball down the court Steve focuses on the game. Twisting he aims and shoots. The ball makes it in. Smiling he looks to the bleachers. Joan is smiling at him before returning to her work.  
“That’s what I like to see Harrington.” The coach bellows. “All right gather in.” The group moves in and the coach gives the ordinary pep talk before a game the following night.  
It was the first week of school over and done with. Tommy claps him on the back. Looking up to see Carol sitting beside Joan and offering her some candy. Joan smiles before taking some. Than Carol says something Else which make Joan shake her hair. Carol laughs at this shaking her equally fluffed out hair.  
“When did you get this?” Tommy asks pointing to the tattoo. Pulling his arm back with water in hand, Steve moves the armband over the tattoo.  
“Vacation.”  
“Nice.” Tommy says handing him a towel.  
“Thanks.” Moving up the bleachers to stand before the girls. “Hey Carol.”  
“Hey Steve.” She smiles at him and his momma bear protection going on. “Just sitting her sharing some gummy bears with you sister.”  
“Thank you.” Sitting down in front of them. “So you introduced each other?”  
“I did,” Carol says. Reaching in her bag for another packet of gummy bears and handing them over to Joan. “Here. Welcome to Hawkins.”  
“Thank you,” Joan says taking the back.  
“No sweat. See you around Joan. Bye Stevey.” Running her hand through his hair as she makes her way to Tommy.  
“She’s nice.”  
“Yeah, the whole bitch thing is a cover.” Moving to sit next to her and pack up her schoolwork. “How was school?” Taking the notebook she was working to be placed in the bag.  
“It was good. Mike tried to talk to me today.”  
“What happened?”  
“The group of girls began to laugh at him. I wanted to,” use her powers.  
“Girls are weird. And they weren’t being mean I think. It’s just you’re finally figuring out what you want in relationships. They probably thought it was cute at his attempt and if they laughed it was because it was cute.”  
“People are weird.”  
“Yeah.” Standing up. “Anything you want to do tonight?”  
“Watch The Great Muppet Caper.”  
“Again?”  
“Yes.”  
“Okay.” Collecting themselves they leave the gym.  
Approaching the car Nancy is leaning against it. Steve freezes putting a hand out in front of Joan. He hands her the keys. She looks at them. Taking them she remembers the driving lessons he taught her on the back roads of America.  
“Get in the car.” He tells her as he approaches Nancy. Nancy makes a move to talk to Joan but Steve steps in front of her. “I thought I told you to leave us alone.”  
“Why can’t I know?”  
“Why must you?”  
“This is bullshit.”  
“You’re right this is.”  
“You’ve changed Steve Harrington.”  
“Glad you finally noticed. Now leave.”  
“I just want to meet her.”  
“Nancy, no.” The car starts making her start. She turns to the car to see Joan behind the wheel.  
“What’s going on here?”  
“Just voicing the situation. We are no more. You and Jonathan will make a great couple.”  
“Why are you pushing us together?”  
“Because you chose him over me. I know where I stand with you. You believe you’re privileged to know everything. You thought you knew everything about me. guess what, you don’t. the world is a lot bigger than you think Nancy Wheeler. The sooner you learn that the better. “  
“You’re an asshole.  
“And you’re bullshit. Leave.”  
“You know what, YOU’RE BULLSHIT.” Steve smiles getting into the passenger side of the car. Joan guns it once he’s in the car.  
“Are you okay?” Joan asks.  
“I will be. You should pull over before someone sees you and we get in trouble.” Joan nods puling over the car.

M19

It’s late and Steve is asleep in front of the TV. The movie long over and the static on the screen. Covering Steve with a blanket Joan gets one of his bandana’s to tie around her eyes. Letting the white noise wash around her she walks in the in-between.  
The water splashes around her feet. Wondering she find’s Carol at a party helping a girl throw up in the toilet. Being very caring and soothing to the sick girl.  
“Just take short breaths.”  
Leaving that scene she finds Nancy. She has a notebook with Steve’s name in it and all these questions and what she knows. There are newspaper articles on his father and mother at a groundbreaking ceremony. There is a picture of them and they are with the lab. Reading the side note.  
~ Is Steve part of the lab? How is he involved? ~ Taking in the picture she looks at her known papa to Steve’s papa. Steve has his jaw line but he has his mother’s eyes and hair. Thinking on Steve she sees him on the couch asleep. Is he with papa? No.  
Mike. She wants to see Mike. Finding him in his room reading a comic. He has his own notepad open with homework but in the column it reads.  
~ Who is Joan Harrington? Is she El? ~ Joan wants to shout at him yes she is. But it’s not safe.  
“Mike,” she says. He tilts his head to the side to look at her in the between but she is not there.  
Opening her eyes she looks to Steve. He is still asleep on the couch. Getting up she looks down at him. Sitting beside Steve she takes his wrist and outlines the phoenix there. No, Steve is good. He is her brother. He could not be part of the lab. Could he? If he was why? No, no NO. Nancy was the offender. Not taking no for answer.  
“Hey?” Steve sighs still half asleep. “You okay?” Joan looks at him.  
“Are you with papa?”  
“Huh,” sitting up to gets the cobwebs brushed aside. His eyes do a dance on squints till he can focus on her. “One more time.”  
“Are you with papa?”  
“Papa? The bad man?” She nods. “Of course not. Why? Why would you think that?”  
“Nancy has a picture of your parents at the groundbreaking ceremony for Hawkins lab.”  
“They did what?”  
“Your parents knew my papa.” Steve looks shocked and wide-eyed at this. “Are you with papa?” The lamp begins to rattle behind him. He looks scared at it. Turning back to Joan.  
“If you really think that, go.” Joan looks at him wide-eyed. “Go to Mike and get caught. Remember where we met. What did I say? We’ve come a long way since than but you remember…” he looks her in the eye. “If you are here to take me than just do it.” Keeping his eyes on her. Joan flinches. “I’m going to bed. Maybe we shouldn’t have come back to Hawkins. We were happy out there. I was… you want Mike. So we came back. I’ve… I’m going to bed.” Getting up he throws the blanket on the couch.  
Joan can only watch as Steve ascends and slams his door shut. Looking back on what she did. What she thought. Realizing her mistake she begins to cry. She messed up.  
Taking it slowly up the steps she recalls the beginning. How he had done everything for her. He kept giving her and giving. All he wanted in return is a sister. Someone to love him as he loved.  
Opening the door to his room she moves to his bed. He is laying facing away from the door.  
“Steve?” Scared of what he will do. She soldiers on to find out. “Steve, I’m sorry.”  
“Forget about it.” He mumbles. Everyone forgets about him unless they need something. All he wants… arms circle around him as far as they can. There is a head between his shoulder blades.  
“No, I’m sorry. Sorry brother. I’m sorry. Sorry.” She begins to cry. Steve rolls over wrapping his arms around her. She cries more into his chest.  
“Shh, shhe. It’s okay.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“it’s okay,” brushing it off. Brushing off the hurt the conversation had placed upon his psyche.  
“I’m sorry brother.”  
“I forgive you Joan.”  
“Love you.”  
“Love you too.” Steve smiles at those words. He is loved. They both fall asleep in a heap on his bed.

M20

Joan is watching Steve run the ball down the court. People are cheering around her. Carol stood up from beside her to yell in support of the team. Getting up to stand on the bleachers to see Steve hand the ball to Tom than back to him to make the score. The crowd erupts around them. Steve high fives Tommy than looking into the crowd for Joan. Raising a hand up you can see the tail feathers of the phoenix from under his wristband. Than his face sours. Turning to her left she sees Nancy making her way toward her. Tugging on Carol. She motions to Nancy.  
Apparently word had gotten round of Nancy antics. Now called Nancy Drew by most her peers and the entire school rally behind King Steve. Steve brushed it off. Carol on the other hand took it to heart. Making sure to keep an extra eye out on Joan. Tommy took a little slight at this but Carol laid into him about he’s protecting Steve’s sister. That got a nod from Tommy and also got on the bandwagon.  
Steve began to make his way toward them but the crowd kept clapping him on the back. Carol whistled to get Tommy’s attention. He spies on Carol who is pushing Joan toward Steve.  
“YO NANCY DREW!” The crowd goes quiet and Nancy stills looking after him. Tommy smiles as Steve grabs Joan lifting her up on his hip. “How about you discover this?” He lowers his basketball shorts and shakes his dangly bits at her. There are a few whistles at his antics but the coach comes over and throws a towel at him. Smiling though as he watches Steve carry Joan out of the gym.  
“Thanks Carol.”  
“No worries. At least the school knows why I keep his sorry ass around.” They both chuckle at one another. “You okay Joan?”  
“Yeah,” than there is a loud crash and a scream from behind them. Turning they see Nancy’s shocked face looking through the broken window of the steel gym door. “Let’s go.” Joan grabs Steve moving him into his car. Wiping her nose with the sleeve of her shirt.  
“Take care.”  
“Good, GO!” Carol says patted her hand on the roof of his car.  
Pulling out of the school’s parking lot they head toward home.  
“do we need to leave?” Joan asks.  
“I don’t know.” Steve speeds home than the sound of the police rings out behind them. “Damn it.” Steve pulls over to look at Joan. “Don’t.” He warns before cracking the window.  
A flashlight lights the inside of the car. Than lowers to reveal Hopper.  
“Where’s the fire?”  
“Nothing just getting my sister home.”  
“Not coming back form a party?” Steve glares at Hopper through the light of the flashlight.  
“The game just ended. Call you deputy.”  
“So why the rush home?”  
“My sister wasn’t feeling well.” Hopper shines the car on her and she glares at him. Lowering it he stares at her than to Harrington.  
“Get out of the car.”  
“No.”  
“I ain’t telling you again.”  
“No, I don’t have to get out of the car for a speeding ticket.”  
“Well I suspect you’re driving under the influence.”  
“And this is harassment.”  
“Harassment? You haven’t seen.”  
“You judge me based on my rep. Guess what? That’s harassment. So give me my ticket for speeding and I’ll be on my way.”  
“And if I say no?”  
“Expect a call from my lawyer than.”  
“You have a lawyer?”  
“My dad’s the lawyer.”  
“So the snake became a snake.”  
“Yeah a real viper.” Steve says. “So?”  
“Does she say anything?”  
“She’s a minor so she doesn’t have to say anything?”  
“Hah, he was grooming you to be a viper just like him.”  
“He’s a small fish in my pound.” Steve knows he is trying to be brave and just get them home. Knows that if his dad was here it would be a real clash of titans.  
Joan looks to Hopper than to Steve. Maybe in another life she would like him as a figure in it but she has Steve and Hopper is worrying Steve, her brother.  
Taking a deep breath. Remembering the description of where she was from the people she met. The attitude.  
“So are you going to give us a ticket or what?” She says with sass to the chief. This startles Hopper at of his staring. “Take a picture it will last longer.” Hopper backed up returning his light to Steve.  
“Mind our driving.”  
“Got it.” Steve drives off. Hopper stares after them in a WTF just happened here.  
Some time away Joan scoots over to hug Steve.  
“You were awesome.” Steve informs her. “Do you think he recognized you?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“So should we leave town for the weekend?”  
“Where?”  
“Pokagon State park. We can test out our camping gear.”  
“Okay.”  
“Okay.”

M21

Nancy went on the warpath again after the door slammed into her hard enough to leave a bruise on the left side of her body. Carol looked about to deck her if Tommy didn’t stop her.  
“She’s not worth the suspension.”  
“Stay away from them,” Carol tells as Tommy puts an arm around her pulling her away.  
Nancy arrived home to Mike sitting on her bed.  
“What are you doing in here?” She slams the door.  
“Where did you get this?”  
“The library. Now mine.”  
“I think Joan Harrington is Eleven.” Nancy deflates after the night she has. Coming over she sits beside Mike who is reading the article about Steve’s parents.  
“So do I?”  
“Is Steve one too?”  
“What? Steve,” she laughs at the thought of it than somber. She looks at the picture and Steve is not there. Trying to think on Steve and his house. No pictures of him as a kid. Was he a reject. Now this just opened up a whole new tally of questions. “I don’t think so.”  
“So he’s a lab crony?”  
“I don’t know that either. He runs from me whenever I see him but…”  
“So he’s the empire?”  
“What?” Getting the reference. “No. He’s a smuggler if anything.” Harrison Ford maybe but Steve looks like Tom Cruise to her. “He’s not bad no matter what you think of him.” Mike groans at her words implying Steve as Han Solo. “If Joan is El, would the empire be rescuing the princess?”  
“No.” Flipping a page to see more articles on the Harrington’s. “What tragedy?”  
“Huh?”  
“Harrington tragedy.” Pointing to a small excerpt that was in a pile of other articles.  
“I don’t.” It’s so small that it says.  
// Harrington Tragedy.  
The Harrington’s lost their daughter, age 5, to an accident in home. The family is remaining quiet about this personnel tragedy. The family request peace in this time of solace and remorse. Thank you for your concern and well wishes, is the only statement that Mr. Pierre Harrington, Attorney of law of Best, Vanderlaan & Harrington.//  
“I didn’t know Steve had a sister.”  
“So maybe she is a sister and El could be the twin to Joan.” Mike gets excited at finally having some Hope in the truth he just spoke.  
“That’s a possibility.” Staring at Mike. “But she died.”  
“How do you know. How do you know his dad didn’t give his daughter to Hawkins Lab?”  
“I don’t.”  
“See.”  
“Mike, this is so far fetched.”  
“Hel_lo,” he drawls out to like what the past year has been. Psychic kids, evil lab, assassins and other dimension demons.  
“Okay, you got me there.”  
“So maybe,” Nancy looks at Mike who is looking at the article of the Harrington tragedy. “you should leave them alone.”  
“Are you going to leave Joan Harrington alone?” Mike looks away than back to Nancy.  
“Only when she confirms she is not El.”  
“Do you want to ride by their house tomorrow?” Mike nods.

M22

The next day they are riding their bikes over to Steve’s when they spy Hopper’s truck parked in the Harrington drive way. They stop beside his window making him jump when they knock on his window.  
“Hey,” rolling down the window. “What are you guys doing here?”  
“We’re looking for Steve and Joan?” Nancy informs him. “What are you doing here?”  
“I was…”  
“Wondering if Joan is El?” Mike asks.  
“You saw it too?”  
“Been seeing her all week.”  
“So she’s El?” Hopper asks.  
“I don’t know. We were going to asks them…” Tommy’s car rolls in behind them sandwiching the Wheeler sibling between the two cars.  
“What are you doing her?” Carol voices pulling herself through the window.  
“I wanted to talk to Steve.”  
“I thought we told you to leave them alone.” She says.  
“Why are you here?” Carol looks to Hopper. Tilting her head with a heavy sigh.  
“We’re using his pool with his permission and also looking after his house to make sure miss Nancy Drew here didn’t visit.”  
“Steve’s not here?” she asks.  
“What do you think?” Tommy voices getting out of the car. Throwing a towel over his shoulder he moves to stand beside Carol. “You scarred him away.”  
“Why would I scare him away?” They all give her a look, which has Mike giving her a look as well cause he knows how Nancy is.  
“Because your invasive.” Carol voices.  
“Like you even know what that means?” Nancy tries to act superior to Carol. For her impression and what she voiced when around school was bullshit.  
“I do and I also know the law, “ looking at Hopper. “Do you have a cause to be here?”  
“Harrington was driving fast last night. Making sure he got home safe from whatever party.”  
“He didn’t go to any party because of Ms. Drew here.” Tommy spoke. “She tried to ambush Joan during the game. So Steve bolted out of there and away from her.”  
Hopper raises an eyebrow before looking to Nancy.  
“Probably to get a restraining order against her.” Carol voices.  
“Like his dad will give him one.” Mike voices. This has Tommy and Carol glare daggers at him. This does not go unnoticed by Hopper or Nancy. Concern begins to fill them and wonder more upon the missing siblings. “What?” he says looking at Tommy and Carol.  
“You have no clue and I suggest you stay out of it.”  
“It this about the Harrington tragedy?” Nancy asks.  
“Drop it,” Tommy voices. Grabbing Carol and making their way to Steve’s pool. The remaining look from one another.  
“What tragedy?” Hopper asks.

M23

It’s late Sunday when the Harrington siblings come home. Hopper watches from his hidden post in the trees. Coming here every night to see if the duo comes home. The two are laughing and carrying backpacks to the front door. Steve has two sleeping bags under his arms and Joan has two happy meal boxes in her hands. The two giggle as he tries to get the key in the door. Dropping the key he gives a loud sigh. Next thing Joan tilts her head and the doors open.  
“I wish I could do that.” The keys float up and into her hand. She smiles before entering the house. Steve ambles in after her.  
Hopper snuffs out his cigarette. Wanting to confront but than wonders what would he really say.  
“Screw it.” Hopper crunches the snow under his feet as he approaches the door. raising his hand he waits.  
“So did you get the toy you wanted?” There is a squeal that follows the question. “Good , I was getting tired of eating happy meals.” Hopper wondered if he should knock. Remaining quiet he listens. There are only two voices, no adults. “I’m going to get the rest of our stuff.” This was enough for Hopper to knock on the door.  
KNOCK! KNOCK!  
“Who is it?” Joan asks.  
“Chief Hopper.” There is silence than some more noise before Steve opens the door. he has a letter in his hands.  
“Do I need to get a restraining order?” He asks Hopper looking from him to the letter. “So are you still lurking in the woods?”  
“Um…”  
“Don’t.” Steve stops him. “Get out of here.”  
“I want to speak to the parent of the house.”  
“Well I don’t want to be hassled by people over none of their business.”  
“Kid I want to talk to your parents.”  
“As you already figured out they are not here.”  
‘”Then I will call protective services.”  
“Some cop you are.” Hopper looks affronted at the teen’s words. “What do you really want? And just say it.”  
“Is she.. is she El?” Steve turns to look at Joan. Joan moves toward them. Slowly making her way close to him and wrapping her arms around Steve. Looking to Steve he winks at her letting her know it’s her choice to tell and he would be there for her. Looking to Hopper,  
“I’m Joan Harrington.” Hopper takes a breath. “But you’ve known me as El.” Hopper gulps looking between them.  
“So what are you going to do now?” Steve questions Hopper who is staring and taking his hat off his head to run his fingers through his hair.  
“I thought you were dead.”  
“Not dead. Found home.” Steve squeezes her tight to his side.  
“Are you happy here?” Hopper asks.  
“Yes.” She looks up to Steve. Steve smiles before turning to Hopper.  
“Want a coffee.”  
“Yeah. Yeah that would be great.” The siblings let Hopper into their world.

M24

Hopper became more of a fixture of the house. Coming by to check on them and sometimes enjoy a family meal with them. Learning there is more to the Harrington boy than the Keg King and Steven ‘the Hair’ Harrington.  
Coming over one day to Tommy helping teach Joan/EL how to swim. They boy was a grade A screw up and a delinquent who will go nowhere in life. Well that was the reputation the town knew. The times he saw the kid with Joan made him reevaluate. That all these kids had terrible family backgrounds but this rag tag of popular kids hid who they were. Puffed themselves up for the presses. Yet in the solitude of one another, they are kids. Kids learning to be adults without adults. A found family.  
“So where are we going this summer?” Carol asks  
“I promised Joan another camping trip.”  
“Awesome, east or west coast?” Carol voiced.  
“Well we did a lot of the east. Maybe west this time.”  
“What do you mean east or west?” Hopper asks.  
“Every summer we drive and camp out places.” Steve informs him.  
“You camp?”  
“Like it’s hard.” Steve counters before diving into the pool.  
“If you really want to get on his good side. Stop questioning him and thinking he can’t do anything.” Carol speaks from her spot in the sun lounge chair.  
“I know he can.” She lowers he shades to stare at him. “It’s just. How could I miss this?”  
“Did you solve every crime in the big city?” Hopper can only nod before looking to the pool where Steve is hovering in the air before being belly flopped into the water with a groan. Tommy starts laughing from beside Joan.  
“Nice one,” he holds up his hand for a high five. “You slap it.” Holding her hand up and slapping it with his own. Steve has recovered and coming toward.  
“High five,” she voices and he obliges.  
“Cool.” Steve dives under the water to pick Joan up on his shoulders. “Ah hah.” Moving toward Tommy. “Let’s get him.”  
“Carol, I need help?”  
“Nope.” Hopper looks to her as she just returns to relax in the chair.  
In the next moment Hopper canon balls into the pool creating a wave to cascade over them.  
They start laughing and splashing at each other. 

M25

Lounging in the house and eating pizza they get warm and laugh discussing what movie to watch.  
“So has Nancy been bothering you still?” Hopper asks as Steve sits down with the popcorn. Steve hums nodding his head. “Do you think you should tell her?”  
“Why would he do that?” Carol bursts. “She’s won’t keep out of his business. I still say you get a restraining order on her.”  
“Need a parent representative.”  
“Well there goes that.” Tommy voices stealing some popcorn.  
“Let’s drop it and watch the movie.”  
They are half way through the movie when the phone rings. Everyone looks from one another. Anyone who would call this number is inside this house. It rings again and Steve gets up. Everyone remains quiet as he answers.  
“Hello?” There is silence and a voice that jolts straight down to his child core. “Dad, why are you calling?” There is loud screaming on the end which has him holding the receiver from his ear. “Sorry didn’t get that?”  
“Why am I getting letters from a reporter in Hawkins about my daughter? Whom have you been speaking to?”  
“No one.”  
“Tell me the truth boy.”  
“I haven’t told anyone.” Taking a big sigh and looking over at his friends. “There is this girl who gets obsessed on people and found an article. I’m thinking of getting a restraining order. Is it signed on who wrote it, or better yet let me guess. Nancy Wheeler.” There is silence on the other.  
“She’s not a reporter?”  
“No, she’s an ex who won’t stop harassing me.”  
“Do you have proof?”  
“I have witness and a police report.” A calm has settled.  
“Get copies. Mail them to me.”  
“Sure.”  
“I mean it.”  
“Do you think I want her looking into me and further what you guys are up to.”  
“What is that suppose to mean?” Tension begins to rise again.  
“You help fund the Hawkins lab. Well they were in connection to some bad things here.”  
“Thanks for the tip. Mail me the copies.”  
“Got it.” Pierre Harington hangs up the phone. Steve sags and lets gravity slide him to the floor. Joan is by his side in a instant.  
“Bad man?” she asks.  
“Yeah, but he’s not coming here.” Looking to Hopper. “I need those police reports I filed against Nancy.”  
“So your dad is going to get a restraining order on her?” Carol asks.  
“Maybe a cease and desist. Or he could go after Mr. Wheeler.”  
“How so kid?” Hopper asks.  
“Mr. Wheeler is an accountant. He works for Hawkins lab and several other business in town. Mainly ones that my dad patrons.”  
“Oh shit, you got the money maker.” Tommy voices.  
“I don’t want them hurt. Its just Nancy needs to lay off.”  
“Well if you dad leans on Nancy Drew’s dad, wow, classic.” Tommy voices eating another handful of popcorn.  
“Yeah,” hugging Joan close to him. The school year couldn’t end fast enough for them.

M26

A week later during lunch at school a smartly dress woman entered the room and right to Nancy Wheeler. Handing the teen a letter.  
“What’s this?”  
“This is a restraining order.”  
“What?”  
“You are to maintain a distance of 500 feet from Stephen Harrington.”  
“You’re joking?”  
“Do I look to be joking?”  
“Well,” Nancy laughs moving to stand and head over to Steve but the woman stands there.  
“I suggest you read the letter and understand the parameters before you make the wrong move and severely hurt you future ventures.” Nancy sits back down to open and read the letter.  
Everyone Else watches as the woman heads over to Steve. Steve goes pale as the woman stands before him.  
“Hello Stephen.”  
“Hello mother.” She hands a envelope to him. “What’s this?”  
“Compensation.” The woman takes him in and nods. “You look good.”  
“Thanks.” Steve opens the letter to see a check with a nice amount of zeros on it. Also a copy of the restraining order.  
“Mr. Harrington hopes this will resolve any complications this has brought upon you.”  
“Yeah.”  
“Yes,” she corrects him.  
“Yes.” Folding the paper and placing it in his pants.  
“Anything Else you want to say or for me to forward to your father?”  
“Nothing.” Steve voices.  
“So be it.” The woman turns and leaves as quickly as she breezed in. The storm she left in her wake began to roar when Nancy cursed loudly.  
“I guess that is my cue to leave.” Grabbing his apple, cookie and drink Steve leaves the lunchroom.  
The principle calls for him in his second to last class of the day. Sitting before the principle.  
“I received an interesting letter from a rather beautiful woman today. She was the only highlight of that visit.”  
“I’ll be sure to pass on the compliment to my mother.”  
“Your mother?” He sputters. The principle looks at the letterhead and sees Harrington name there. Pointing to it, “Your father?”  
“Both of them.”  
“They are both lawyers?” Steve calmly nods. “I do not know how we will maintain a 500 feet restraining order on school property.”  
“What did my mother say?” The principle sulks a little into his seat. He looks to Steve, “Let me guess. Find a way?” Looking at the teen in surprise. “So that is your problem? If you are in violation, you read the fine I gather?” The man nods.  
“What do you expect me to do? Nancy Wheeler is a grade A student and a representative of our school at the Science Olympiad and our math decathlons. As for you, well you are our basketball and baseball star.” Steve sits, giving away nothing. “Well I don’t know …”  
“Figure something out. And since it’s not just Nancy Wheeler’s name on that but her whole family must comply in the same regard. I am going to get my sister.”  
“Your sister?” Replying like what she has to do with this.  
“Mike Wheeler goes to middle school with her. I’m sure both of you can come to a conclusion on what to do about this.” Standing up he grabs his bag. “And since the school is in 500 feet well, I’ll leave before I call Hopper to make a report on this.”  
“Um, yes. We’ll call you to let you know how we decide.”  
“You do that.”  
Steve grabs what he needs from his locker and gets in his car to get Joan. Entering the school has some of the teachers raise an eyebrow as he walks the corridors to Joan’s second to last class of the day. Entering the math room to see Joan and Mike 2 rows a apart. This will be the last day of this.  
“Joan, we are leaving.” He calls to her.  
“What do you think you are doing Mr. Harrington?” Steve pulls out the letter to show her. The teacher’s eyes go big as she reads the fine. “Um, of course. Joan.” Joan grabs her bag and heads to Steve. Mike leans over to talk to Lucas. Dustin leans in from behind to join. Steve takes back the letter.  
“Bye,” Joan waves after her teacher.  
Outside in Steve’s car.  
“What happened?”  
“My mother was here. She gave me a restraining order for all Wheeler’s to maintain a 500 feet distance from any Harrington’s.”  
“So Mike and I can never be together?’  
“I didn’t say that. But for now, yes.”  
“When can I talk to Mike?”  
“Joan, this was mainly done for Nancy to stop what she has been doing.”  
“Will your mother be at home?”  
“No,” Steve starts the car. “She’s hasn’t been in that house since…” Steve looks hard at Joan. “Let’s go get some milkshakes and waffles.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah.”

M27

Hopper came to their house later that night after making a run to McDonald’s. Walking in with happy meals he spies the kids reading. Joan huddled in beside Steve who is reading the same book aloud so she can follow along with the words.  
“Hey,” he announces to the oblivious kids. Steve stops. Joan on the other hand pulls the Happy meals from his grasp with her talent. “Hey!” She just giggles as she pulls a fry out. Hopper approaches to sit beside Steve opening his own box along with the kids. “Saw your mom today.”  
“Bet that went as well as mine did.”  
“So she did drop them off?”  
“Yeah. That was a fun talk with the principle.”  
“I bet. I had both of them at my precinct after school.” Steve nods digging his burger out of the box.  
“So they figure out what they are going to do?”  
“Nope, but your mother was adamant that the fine be enforced.”  
“Mike?” Joan adds.  
“That’s the loophole. It says any Wheeler resident in Hawkins cannot be within 500 ft of a Harrington presence. So you are included even if not in name.”  
“But I still want to see Mike.”  
“And you will. We need to wait till Nancy cools down and…”  
BANG! BANG! BANG! Reverberates off the front door. Getting up slowly to the door Steve waits.  
“Who is it?”  
“OPEN THE DOOR!” Is shouted through the door. Steve looks to Hopper who stands off to the side of the door. Steve opens the door. “How dare you get a restraining order against us.” Mrs. Wheeler vocalizes at Steve.  
“May I remind you, you are in violation.”  
“You think you’re such hot stuff with your money,” she slurs. “You think you can ruin us.”  
“I’m going to call the cops.”  
“Go ahead! I’ll tell them.. I’ll tell them…”  
“What will you tell me?” Hopper’s interruption has Mrs. Wheeler backing up and collapsing into her car.  
“I’m….”  
“Do you want to file a report?” Hopper asks Steve. There is a long pause as the penny drops on his thought.  
“The main reason I got one is because of Nancy. If she bothers me, I’ll report this incident, understood.”  
“Yes.” She gets into her car and pulls off.  
“You may want to make sure she gets home safe and tell Nancy the ultimatum of this encounter.”  
“Got it kid.” Hopper heads out. “Don’t eat my burger.”

M28

It’s quiet the next day.  
Than the next.  
And they make it all the way to Saturday without an incident.  
They are in the pool when Mike walks up through the woods.  
“I need to talk to you.” He voices standing there. Mike will not take no for an answer. Steve moves to get out of the pool. Joan looks from Mike to Steve. “You ruined everything. Why did you ever come into our lives?” Joan felt all of these like a slap to the face.  
“All Nancy had to do was leave us be.” Steve voices.  
“I hate you.” Steve nods.  
“And I hate that it had to come to this.” Steve watches Mike waiting for him to do something. Mike did not disappoint. He charges at Steve. Steve grabs him but pushes him off and into a lounge chair. Mike growls getting up to slam into Steve again. Steve steps holding his position. Securing himself on the edge of the pool. Pushing him off and back into the chair. “Quite it.” He warns.  
“No” Mike tries again. This time Steve stumbles back with this. Beginning to fall toward the cement pool edge. He is frozen. “I knew it.” Steve is moved over the water and dropped. Quickly surfacing to Mike staring at Joan. Joan gets out of the pool and moves toward him. “El.”  
“You are in violation of the restraining order.”  
“But that doesn’t matter to you.”  
“I’m a Harrington now. Steve is my brother. You almost hurt brother.”  
“Steve’s not your brother. He’s… is he?” Steve gets out of the pool to stand behind her.  
“Just be lucky she has talents and was here.”  
“I came for her.”  
“Great way of showing it.” Steve counters before grabbing a towel and handing it to her.  
“El you can come with me.” Joan looks to Steve than to Mike. He nods to her. It’s her decision.  
“My name is Joan. You should call me that. Keep me safe.”  
“What? He’s the enemy. Are you choosing him over me?” She looks back to Steve. “You are. You can’t be serious. You were mine first.”  
“I am me.” She is getting angry now. “I decide. I am Joan and you will respect your boundaries. Go home.”  
“But El.”  
“JOAN.” She shouts at him.  
“Joan,” he voices quietly. Feeling the new name roll off his tongue. “Come home with me.”  
“Not safe. Give a year.” This was something Hopper had gone over with them. Keep that Joan is El for a year, Christmas. Than tell. Steve had reiterated that was their plan.  
“But he’s the enemy.” Mike knows he is sounding like a broken record.  
“You are my friend. I promise in a year we can together.”  
“A year.”  
“Just till the lab investigation dies down.” Steve pipes in.  
“And if it doesn’t?” Mike challenges.  
“Well they can’t do much with her as Joan Harrington. We have lawyer parents and parents who help fund the lab initially. They will leave us alone.”  
“You planned this?” Mike questioned Steve.  
“Yeah. We were going to build a solid background for her so it was safe for you two to be together.”  
“Really?”  
“What you just did is making me question that.” Joan smiles at Steve. Mike looks affronted.  
“But I needed.”  
“Yes.” Mike nods. Understanding now. “A year.”  
“A year.”  
“Okay.” Mike looks to Steve. “Year.”  
“If you behave.” Mike looks wide-eyed. Steve gives him a brotherly protective glare back at him. “Now go before I call Hopper.” Mike looks to El before running off into the woods.  
“So am I fining him?” Hopper looks between the two Harrington’s as he makes his way through the fence gate. Joan looks to Steve before they’re shaking their heads no. Than Steve pushes Joan into the water. Joan tilts her head, which pulls Steve into the pool. Hopper just laughs.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> 5 year age difference between Steve & El.
> 
> ST. Stephen:  
> The First Christian Martyr. Patron saint of deacons and stonemasons.  
> Saint Stephen is recognized as a saint and the first martyr in Christian theology. He was condemned for committing blasphemy against the Jewish Temple, and was stoned to death circa the year 36.
> 
> ST. Joan of Arc:  
> Patron Saint of soldiers & France. After Cauchon declared her guilty, she was burned at the stake on 30 May 1431, dying at about nineteen years of age. In 1456, an inquisitorial court authorized by Pope Callixtus III examined the trial, debunked the charges against her, pronounced her innocent, and declared her a martyr.


End file.
